


Follow My Commands

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: There are many ways to blow off steam...





	Follow My Commands

The new Legate Ulfrar rubbed his temples, his one good eye, silver in color, skimming the map that laid upon the table. The General of the Imperial army did the same, preparing for their assault against Ulfric. Tensions were high as the war escalated, especially so for General Tullius, Ulfrar noted as he looked up, left eye taking in the General's strained expression as he squinted down upon the map. Ulfrar respected him; he was a man of strength and honor, and he wasn't bad looking either. He was fit, in his fifties with his silvered hair cut short. His eyes were a deep whiskey brown, and to the nord, he was undeniably handsome.

It was then that the General looked up and met his gaze, brows furrowing upon catching the nord Legate staring. "Can I help you with something, Legate Ulfrar?" General Tullius inquired, still leaned over the table with his palms pressed flat against the wood. Ulfrar straightened his back and stood to his full height, a few inches taller than the General, and pressed his lips into a thin line before speaking. 

"I believe we have planned adequately for the assault in the morn, and I can tell you looking at these maps won't make us any more prepared," Ulfrar said to the General, running a hand through his ebony locks as he held Tullius' stormy gaze. The General narrowed his eyes a moment before straightening his own posture and leaning back against the wall, cocking his head as he looked to his newly appointed Legate. 

"Do you have a suggestion as how to pass the time, then? I am too anxious to sleep," spoke General Tullius honestly in his weariness of waiting for battle. Ulfrar found his gaze sliding down Tullius' form, his well fitted leather armor curving around muscles and hugging his shape. He was an attractive man, and truth be told, the nord had had thoughts before about... Well. Thoughts he probably shouldn't have pertaining to his General. And yet, he swallowed, stepping forward to General Tullius. The imperial took in a sharp breath as the nord stepped close, placing a hand on the wall beside his head, looking into his eyes. The candlelight of the lantern highlighted the contours of Ulfrar's finely chiseled features, the deep scar under his right eye, and his short black beard, catching in the silver of his eye and glistening on the black warpaint he wore. He was a ruggedly handsome man, and the General felt desire pool deep in his stomach. No words were shared as the two powerful men held each other's gaze, though Ulfrar could hear General Tullius' heart pounding hard in his chest.

The stare down was broken as General Tullius grabbed a fistful of Ulfrar's black hair, pulling his head forward and taking his lips hard with his own. He kissed him sloppily and hungrily, tongue pushing it's way into the taller man's mouth. Ulfrar let out a moan as his tongue ran along the slick side of Tullius', moving his hands to grab onto the General's hips and he grinded his own forward and against the older man's. Tullius moaned into his mouth as he pushed his hips against Ulfrar's. The imperial broke the kiss with a gasp for air, eyes opening and staring down Ulfrar with a deep hunger. 

"Follow my commands," he growled, and the way he said the words made Ulfrar's cock twitch in anticipation. His hands gripped tightly onto Tullius' hips, waiting eagerly to hear what the General had in store. The General roughly shoved his hands off of him, and Ulfrar furrowed his brow in confusion until he saw Tullius' hands go to the strapping off his armor. While he removed his armor, he kept his eyes on his Legate, gaze powerful and lustful. Ulfrar took his bottom lip between his teeth as the heat in his belly grew hotter, as did the stiffness in his pants as he watched the General slowly remove his armor. It was when the last piece fell to the floor that Ulfrar stepped forward, but was greeted with a curt, "Stop,"

The nord halted in his tracks, confusion on his face until his breath caught in his throat. The General dropped his smallclothes, revealing his hard member, long and curving upwards. "You're not allowed to touch yourself," he spoke as he wrapped a hand around his member and gave it a slow stroke, licking his lips as Ulfrar squirmed, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. He watched as the Legate's eyes remained on his cock, jaw clenched as his patience began to wear out. With a smile, General Tullius decided to get things moving.

"Strip your armor, soldier," he instructed, and a laugh came from his throat at the eagerness presented by the black haired nord. Quickly, Ulfrar undid the leather strappings on his heavy Legion armor, tossing the metal pieces to the side until he was stripped clean, removing his smallclothes to reveal his hard and hungry cock, thick and uncut with precum beading at his red and wanting head.

"Good boy," Tullius purred as he gave himself another stroke, whiskey eyes surfing over the nord's hard and muscled figure. "Now. Get on your knees," he ordered, watching as Legate Ulfrar instantly dropped, hands twitching, edging towards himself. 

"Ah! Don't touch," Tullius snapped, and Ulfrar let out a growl as he narrowed his eyes up at the General. 

"Say you want to suck my cock," General Tullius spoke, voice deep and raspy as he looked under heavy lashes down at Ulfrar. He drew in a breath, biting his lip as he watched the nord struggle with his own pride. 

"I want to suck your cock," Ulfrar finally spoke, low and desperate as he watched Tullius stroke his member, hard and wanting and ready. 

"Say please" the General ordered, a devious smile crossing his lips at the abashed look on the Nord's face. He drew in a shaking breath, visibly quivering with desperation as he spoke. 

"Please, I want to suck your cock, General Tullius," he groaned, and the words brought a low moan to the General as he gave another firm stroke of his long cock. "Good. Now, come here," he ordered, and gasped at how quickly the hot wetness of Ulfrar's mouth closed around his hard cock. Regaining his composure, he swallowed hard, reaching down and roughly grabbing the nord by his hair as he began thrusting into his mouth. General Tullius moaned as Ulfrar sucked hard, and he thrust with equal force, the head of his cock gliding against the back of Ulfrar's throat, drawing out a short gag. This made the General all the more hungry, and he thrust harder and faster, fist wound tight into Ulfrar's hair. 

Ulfrar pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Tullius' cock as he hollowed his cheeks and moaned at around the general's delicious cock. His own member ached with need, and a whine left him. It was quickly intercepted by Tullius giving a low growl, "No," he snarled, and Ulfrar gave a hard and hungry suck, drawing out a loud moan of absolute pleasure from Tullius. He gave one more hard thrust before Ulfrar took his mouth from his member, rising to his feet and pushing the General hard against the cold stone wall, bringing a sharp gasp out of the older man.

"My turn," he growled, pressing a hard kiss against General Tullius' mouth, sharing the taste of his cock for a brief moment before breaking the kiss. Tullius' eyes held dominance and want, both warring with each other.

"I'm going to fuck you until all of Solitude hears you scream," Ulfrar growled, and without giving Tullius a chance to speak, he roughly flipped him around and shoved him against the stone wall of Castle Dour. Bringing his hand forward, he gave a grin as General Tullius eagerly took his fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet as he sucked on them and ran his tongue around them. Ulfrar then withdrew them from his mouth with a popping sound, and without hesitation, dropped his hand between Tullius' cheeks. Without warning, he pushed a finger into the General, pulling a sharp gasp and a desperate moan. "Oh, gods, Ulfrar," the General moaned, louder as a second finger was added. He scissored his fingers in Tullius' ass, reached further and running one over the older man's prostate. Tullius bucked his hips back against the contact, nails scraping against the stone wall he was so roughly shoved against.

"Get on with it " Tullius snarled the order at Ulfrar, which he was only too happy to follow. Removing his fingers, Tullius gave an involuntary whine at the emptiness while he ran his spit-slicked hand over his thick cock. Ulfrar quickly followed through. pressing the head of his hard and dripping cock against General Tullius' hole, and pushed into him with a short thrust. Tullius gave a shout of pleasure and pain, eyes squeezed shut as he gyrated his hips towards the contact. Ulfrar didn't waste any time, picking up a hard and fast pace, hands tightly gripping General Tullius' grinding hips. Ulfrar grunted in time with his thrusts, a low and animalistic sound accompanied by the General's hungry whines of pleasure. He picked up his pace as he neared his climax, driven by the moans of the powerful General pinned beneath him. And with one final thrust, he let out a low growl as he hit hard against Tullius' prostate, and the older man let out a shout like none other, fingernails scraping the stone as his Legate's seed filled his ass and dropped out around his cock. 

Ulfrar slowly pulled out with a wet sound as he slumped forward against General Tullius, and he pressed a lazy kiss to the older Imperial's neck. 

"Good boy, soldier," Tullius praised in an absolutely spent voice. It was then that Ulfrar parted, taking the General's hand and leading him to the bedchamber that hadn't been a mere five feet away while they were going at it. With nary a word, the two men collapsed onto the red Imperial silks, entwined their legs and lay flush together. With soft tired breaths, the two men fell to sleep, tired and spent and utterly satisfied on the eve of battle.


End file.
